Tate
by Brutal Let Down
Summary: Tate. He'd become something of a pet to Nick and Ellis, being the only friendly infected they've encountered. At first, Nick had wanted to off him, but Ellis had been able to make him think otherwise. It wasn't soon after that, though, the two found out how helpful he could be…in more ways than one. AU, MaleXMale, MaleXMale Infected. Don't like, Don't read.


"Today makes day three…right?" Ellis glanced over to Nick, hitching his gun a little higher on his shoulder. The sun beat down on the two survivors, but it wasn't as bad as it had been these past days in the summer. The seasons were slowly changing into Fall, and a light breeze was already rolling through the small town they now traversed.

Nick made a small gesture with his fingers, as if he were counting, "Sounds about right." Then gave a small nod as his eyes refocused down the road. What Ellis meant by the question was it had been three days since the storm that had separated them from Coach and Rochelle. They'd stayed in the small town to hopefully run back into them some time or another. They'd been going through the streets, searching stores and houses for the two, and even though they hadn't seen even a clue to their whereabouts, Ellis was still hopeful.

Nick on the other hand…

"You know we've got to move on eventually, right?" It'd been the first time Nick had openly suggested it, but it had been three days already. To Nick that was more than enough time. In fact, he would've preferred to head out the very next morning without them. The other two were both assholes towards him, and he didn't give a fuck if he rightly deserved to be treated that way.

Ellis gave an incredulous gasp towards Nick, "You're not bein' serious, are'ya? We can't just leave'em, Nick!" Ellis wasn't entirely surprised Nick wanted to up and go without the other half of their quadrant. Hell, Nick wanted to leave Ellis behind once when he took too long to take a piss.

But before Nick could argue his point, the ground suddenly began to tremble and glass in the distance broke and shattered. The duo looked to one another, and even though it was both on their minds, they didn't speak a word. They were so used to the routine, it hardly fazed them anymore. But it would be difficult to take down a Tank with just the two of them, so their regular tactics would do no good. They had to come up with a new plan, and fast. Nick could already hear the monstrous infected getting closer. It sounded like it was around the corner of the building not a few yards away from them.

"Ellis, listen," Nick began, wanting to at least put something together, "If we get separated, we meet back up at the safe house." He looked the mechanic directly in the eye as he told him, wanting to get his point across. "Alright, Nick." Ellis responded, giving a firm nod.

It was all they could say to one another before a thunderous roar ripped through the streets and the Tank broke out onto the avenue they now walked upon. "Aim for the head!" Nick screamed to Ellis, hoisting his gun up to aim and started to backwards jog as he unloaded onto the beast. Ellis soon followed suit, grunting with the effort to ignore the stinging pain in his shoulder from the Jockey ride he suffered not too long ago while he pressed into the trigger.

The Tank only seemed to get annoyed and paused only to scoop its massive paws into the road and lifted with its overgrown muscles to haul the chunk he'd collected over its head. The two had to split to avoid the oncoming chunk of road, sending Ellis into an alleyway, and Nick crashing into a store front. The Tank roared angrily and went after Ellis, having seen where he went, and tromped after him. He didn't get too far though, because Ellis had thought quickly and broke into the back door of an apartment building. He ran through the halls, hoping to break through the front entrance so he could regroup with Nick. He hoped he was alright, he'd seen the fall he'd taken and cringed internally.

But, an awaiting Smoker got to him before he could even get to the lobby. The lanky infected was lurking in an open apartment door, quietly hissing, waiting for his next victim, when Ellis came running right to him. He ran right out in front of him, using Ellis' own momentum to drag him forward after he wrapped his muscled tongue around the young southerner's body. Ellis had screamed, mostly from the shock of the thing jumping right out in front of him, but actual fear didn't register, for the Smoker, sadly, looked to be a younger man, maybe 15 years of age. Ellis didn't have any trouble with wrestling the infected boy to the ground, quickly pulling out his pistol as his other hand tried to keep the Smoker from scratching at his face.

As Ellis got the gun securely to the side of its skull, though, the Smoker flailed unexpectedly, sending Ellis' hand out to the right, and knocking his gun out of reach. He groaned, but braced himself over the squirming, hacking infected to snap its neck.

Bones broke, cracking sharply with a tangible snap, making Ellis cringe in just the slightest, the Smoker's hands going limp to the ground. He sighed, untangling himself from the dead Smoker's tongue so he could stand. A drop of sweat rolled from his forehead and dropped from the tip of his nose as he stared down at the young boy. He hadn't realized they could get infected this young. To cope with these thoughts, when he'd killed his first infected, he'd told himself that it was ok, and that the person would finally be able to rest now. It was something he had to tell himself every night, so he could sleep.

But there was just something about seeing the teenage boy, sprawled dead on the ground, killed from his own hand that… made him feel sick. They'd been at this for over a month now, and Ellis would've thought he'd be over the things like this. Apparently not.

Just as he'd been about ready to step around the body to retrieve his gun, he heard the door to his right creak open.

Ellis' first instinct had been to dive for his gun, but upon hearing no warning growl, hack, or hiss, he realized that it could possibly be a living person on the other side of that door. So, based on that possibility, Ellis stepped forward, reaching out to the door, "Hello? You a'right in there?" he asked, hurriedly, pushing the door in all the way… But then abruptly jumped back, pressing himself against the wall behind him as he came face to face with a crouching Hunter.

"Aww _shit_…" he hissed, bracing himself for the inevitable pounce that was sure to come, turning away and clamping his arms to his chest, so he'd have a way to fight him off…

But the pounce never came, prompting Ellis to peek an eye open.

The Hunter had inched forward, sitting much like a dog on its hind legs, his hands resting on the floor. His left hand of which, sat teasingly close to Ellis' pistol. He gulped, staring at the surprisingly calm infected, its glowing yellow eyes shadowed by its hood. It looked to be inspecting him, his nose twitching as it sniffed the air. He seemed to be more curious than anything else. Ellis was confused, none the less, unsure if he should start to run or wait until the Hunter finally attacked, or maybe got bored and wandered off-"OH GOD!"

The Hunter had hopped, landing just in front of Ellis, scaring him out of his thoughts. He hadn't attacked him, not yet at least, but was getting more adventurous, sniffing along Ellis' leg, his shoes, his stomach. Ellis was sweating bullets, any wrong move and this Hunter could attack, so he kept his arms scrunched on his chest, away from the Hunter. He sorely wished Nick were here right now…

The Hunter had stood to its full height, the infected man being just as tall as Ellis was, but took on a bit of a hunch as he began to lean into Ellis, sniffing along his chest and neck. Ellis made sure to take shallow breaths, not wanting to agitate the Hunter in anyway. He was so nervous, he'd never seen an infected just inspect him like this before, just so calm and collectively.

Ellis suddenly gasped though when the Hunter's tongue came out to lick his face, trailing from his chin, over his cheek and half way to his temple. Ellis' mouth was still agape when the Hunter sat back on its hind legs and looked up to Ellis…with a smile on its face.

Ellis was too shocked at first to even react, so he was still standing with his hands up to his chest as he stared wide eyed at the blank wall in front of him. He slowly looked down to the infected and tried forming words but the Hunter edged closer to his legs and nuzzled at them, his face burying in his coverall pants legs as a noise akin to a purr emitted from him.

Ellis let his arms drop down slowly, a nervous chuckle bubbling from him as he stared down at the Hunter, "Do you like me, or somethin'?" he asked it, not expecting an answer as he daringly reached down to pat at the Hunter's hooded head.

The Hunter seemed to like it because he upturned his face and proceeded to nibble at Ellis' thumb. It wasn't a nibble Ellis was worried about, it felt much like a puppy playing with him with its still sharp baby teeth. What made it cute was the Hunter also growled, though it wasn't any growl he'd ever heard from an infected. It was playful.

Ellis grinned, taking his thumb back to run his hand through the Hunter's hair. The Hunter really liked that, because the next moment he purred and pushed his head upward, encouraging the motion. "Awwe…" Ellis murmured, his nervousness ebbing.

He then crouched down to meet the Hunter at eye level, lightly scratching through the Hunter's hair, "You ain't bad at all, are'ya?" he watched as the Hunter grinned, his eyes closing as it enjoyed the scratches it received.

"How come you ain't attackin' me…huh?" he asked it, though his voice had soon took on a cooing voice that he used when he talked to pets, rubbing both his hands through the Hunter's hair, mussing it. The Hunter growled, turning his head back and forth to try and escape the hands, his mouth opened to take nips at Ellis' wrists.

Ellis chuckled, "You're too cute, you know that?"

Meanwhile, on the floor of a sunglasses store lay Nick, discombobulated and sore. There were a few pieces of glass Nick could feel digging into his side and into his shoulder. He groaned as he stood, being careful not to get glass in his hand as he did so. As he lifted, he shook, ridding his body of bits of broken glass. The gambler glanced about his surroundings, bending a moment later to retrieve his gun off the ground. The place was empty, thankfully, and Nick was sure they'd lost the Tank. Problem was, he'd also lost Ellis in the process. He was peering down the street in both directions, "Shit…" he mumbled, not at all thrilled to be making the trip back to the previous safe house.

"You had damn well better be there, Sport." Nick groaned to himself as he began the walk.

Ellis was making his way out of the apartment building, pistol holstered and hunting rifle propped on his shoulder, with a new companion at his side. The Hunter was following him, and even though he was sure he shouldn't allow it, Ellis couldn't bring himself to shoo the infected away.

The Hunter was standing, walking close enough that if Ellis were to pause in his steps for just a moment, the infected would collide into his back. It made him grin to himself.

It wasn't until they made it out onto the street they had been walking down before did Ellis suddenly realize just how Nick might react to this. Unfortunately, this realization came so abruptly because when he'd stepped out of the apartment complex, Nick was walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks to look Ellis in the eye. But he only looked at him for a mere fraction of a second before his eyes hurriedly looked to the Hunter standing behind him, its hooded head leaning over Ellis' shoulder to get a better look at Nick, sniffing the air.

"Ellis…" surprisingly though, Nick's voice was eerily calm, though his eyes and body language betrayed him. He was tensed, his hand already palming his gun, "Nick, wait, listen!" Ellis stuck his hand out in front of him, as if he could stop Nick with just his bare hand, "Look Nick, this Hunter ain't attackin' me. Put your gun down. He hadn't even pounced on me." He tried to talk Nick down, wanting to explain the situation to him without getting anyone hurt.

"What… the hell…" was Nick's only reply, though his hand didn't leave from his magnum, he came closer. Albeit slowly and cautiously, Nick came closer, edging his way off the sidewalk and over to Ellis and the Hunter. The Hunter was getting excited Nick was coming over, wanting to get from behind Ellis to probably go smell him as well, but Ellis held him back with a firm hand, "Whoa there, now. Calm down." He cooed to the infected, his hand rubbing down its chest.

Once Nick had gotten close enough, he started to inspect the Hunter, "What do you mean he hasn't attacked you? What'd he do, crawl in your lap and fall asleep? Jesus, Ellis, why'd you even let it get this close…?" Nick had mumbled the questions as he made a slow circle around them. Ellis held the Hunter down with a firm grip on its arm, "My gun got knocked away and I didn't have enough time to get it before he started nuzzlin' up on me. He's real sweet, Nick."

Nick shot Ellis a sneer, "Do you even hear yourself, Ellis? It's a goddamn _Hunter_ we're talking about." He shook his head, now standing at where he started in front of the two, a hand on his cocked hip. "It's amazing the thing hasn't attacked you yet, especially with how much you like to flap your lips, but I'm pretty sure it's going to eventually," Nick pulled his magnum from his holster, "So, without further ado…" and aimed it for the head of the infected that eyed Nick so eagerly.

"Nick! No!" Ellis abruptly leapt forward and grabbed the barrel of Nick's gun and yanked it right out of his hand, "Ellis, what the fuck!?" Nick exclaimed, lunging to try and get his gun back, but Ellis had already shoved it into one of his large, deep jumpsuit pockets, "You ain't doin a damn thing!" Ellis yelled at Nick, still holding back the Hunter by its forearm behind himself.

"I'm tryin to do this peacefully, damn it, but you're makin this hard." He yelled, angrily glaring at Nick. The older man seemed to slowly unbristle, his shoulders falling back into a slouch as he now wearily eyed the excited Hunter, Ellis' obvious anger breaking through his tirade.

"Now _listen,_" Ellis continued and slowly brought the Hunter around in front of him, "I want to keep'em." He told Nick with a sense of finality.

"_Ellis_-" Nick began, but Ellis threw up a hand, "I ain't done…" he stopped him, knowing that Nick would of course have his protests. But Ellis never got to make decisions like these without some degree of difficulty from Nick. Ellis was always the Kid, and Nick was always the one who had the final say. Well not today.

"I know this can be dangerous, but here's the advantage…" Ellis gestured his hand up and down the Hunter's body, as if displaying a product, "He can protect us and keep infected away." Ellis was so damn proud of himself, he probably just out trumped any reasoning Nick might have had against it. He grinned smugly to Nick, triumphant.

Nick on the other hand just rolled his eyes, apparently having a counter for his argument, "Who's to say the Hunter won't join in on the carnage the moment a Charger takes one of us down or a Jockey starts riding us to hell?" Nick argued, his hands going to his hips. Ellis growled, running a hand down his face. "Can we at least go somewhere safe to discuss this…?"

Nick snorted, "Yea, sure. But that Hunter stays outside." "Nick, c'mon now…" Ellis complained, Nick was being unfair. Nick shook his head, "If the thing wants to stay it'll probably wait right outside for us." Nick then eyed the infected who had gone silent since they started arguing. He had been looking from Nick to Ellis every time they spoke up, swiveling his head. Nick scowled at it as the Hunter eyed him curiously. Nick had a sinking feeling he would lose this battle.

As they walked, Nick made sure to stay ahead of Ellis and the infected, not wanting to be a part of that. They soon arrived at the previous safe house and as Nick stepped inside he turned, but then groaned and walked off after he realized Ellis was talking to the infected. "Now listen, don't you worry. I'll let you in as soon as we're done, okay?" Ellis gave the infected a pet on its head, disheveling its dark hair once again. The Hunter growled happily, nuzzling his hand back for a moment and made for the entrance, expecting to come inside with Ellis. But the mechanic had to redirect the infected by the arm, tugging him gently back outside, "Now, what did I say, huh?" he sadly patted at his cheek, "This'll only take a second." He then quickly stepped inside and shut the safe house door.

The Hunter gave a whimper, lowering to sit frog-like, then very much like a lonely puppy began to scratch at the door.

Ellis gave an "Awwe… Nick, how can you say no to that?" he asked almost rhetorically as he peered from out the bars of the window of the door to the Hunter.

Nick grimaced, "Easily." He tapped his fingers against his magnum then folded his arms over his chest, unhappy. He then brought up an argument that seemed far off course and was sort of a futile one. Nick was now sure he'd never get Ellis to ditch the infected, but his pride wouldn't let him stop trying.

"How are we supposed to fuck with that thing around?" Nick tapped his fingers against his arms, hoping that this would somehow change his mind… but he found himself doubting it.

Ellis began to chuckle, shaking his head, "You jealous, Nick?" he asked teasingly, giving Nick a half lidded grin from the door. Nick rolled his eyes, "Only if you start fucking it. And from the looks of things, it doesn't look like you're that far off." He accused, sounding indifferent, but yea. He was kind of jealous. Had they even shared a kiss today? When was the last time Ellis ran his fingers through Nick's hair like that? Yea, it pissed Nick off when he would mess up his hair for seemingly no reason, but he found himself missing the annoying affection.

Ellis' grin grew wider, "Awe, Nick…" Ellis could sense his feelings right away. Nick was an open book to him, a book that had been hard to read in the beginning, but he soon grew fluent with the time they spent with each other. He came over to his older lover and sweetly pecked him on the cheek, "You got nothin' to be jealous about." Then set a hand to the man's roughly stubbled cheek and stroked his skin with his thumb.

Nick was weak against Ellis' sugary sweetness. He relented and slowly wrapped his arms around Ellis' waist, "Better not let that thing eat me alive…" He grumbled in a low voice, then leant down and kissed Ellis, nibbling softly at his lip. Ellis smiled wide, knowing he'd won, kissing Nick back and shivering as he savored Nick's teething.

"RrrrrRAAAAGH!" came a despondent cry from outside. Apparently the Hunter was tired of waiting, soft scratches at the door a distress signal from the infected.

Ellis smirked, "Im gonna let the big baby in. Let him get used to you." He told Nick, giving him another quick kiss before darting for the door. Nick was weary to have the infected so close to him, the wounds on his back from previous Hunter attacks starting to ache as he just thought about it touching him. Soon, he had no choice, because Ellis opened the safe house door and the Hunter came crawling in, a happy smile on its hooded face.

Nick narrowed his eyes at the Hunter, just daring it to try something. He could draw his magnum in a second. He was so used to the motion he was practically a sharp shooter by now.

But the Hunter didn't make to pounce, instead he sniffed the ground leading up to Nick's feet, then sniffed at the man's leg. Nick grit his teeth, eyeing down at the infected, trying to steel himself if it did attack. Trying to stay tense as not to feel the pain, but wanting to stay loose so he could grab for his weapon as necessary.

But the need never arose once the Hunter stood and practically buried his nose into Nick's jacket, smelling his chest, prompting the gambler to give a, "Hey, hey, watch it!" raising his arms somewhat. The Hunter gave a grumble, nuzzling his nose into the man's soft jacket insides, looking like he were trying to hide in the man's coat. Nick gave an annoyed glare to the Hunter fumbling around, scratching at his inside pocket as Ellis began to giggle.

"Oh, he _likes_ you, Nick." He teased playfully, grinning ear to ear at the Hunter's display. Nick groaned when the Hunter left his jacket but then went to his back where he sniffed at his hair, exploring the new human as much as he wanted, putting his face in his hair as he gripped at his shoulders from behind.

Then, surprising Nick and even Ellis, the Hunter hopped and latched himself onto the gambler's back where he gripped him with his legs and arms to stay that way. "WHAT THE HELL." Nick complained, his wide eyes incredulous. Ellis began to laugh, slapping his knee, "That's damn cute, man."

The Hunter nibbled at the back of Nick's coat collar, seemingly fascinated. As he shimmied and squirmed on Nick's back, something fell out of its hoodie pocket. A wallet.

As Ellis calmed down from his amusement, he noticed the worn leathery article on the ground close to Nick's feet. His brow raised as he stepped over, "Hey…"

Nick was swatting at the Hunter's cheek, "I am not a damn chew toy you big baby." He growled, trying to shake the infected off his back, but to no avail. The Hunter only tightened his legs and growled back.

"I think this is his wallet." Ellis announced, opening it and taking a glance at its contents. Nick gave a look to Ellis, "Oh great, now we can see if he's an organ donor." Then groaned when the Hunter grabbed at his hair and gave a tug, "Goddamn it…"

Ellis glanced from the wallet to the Hunter, but seeing as how his face was covered by the shadow of his hood, he couldn't tell if the dark haired man in the I.D. picture was him or not. So, he came up beside Nick and grabbed the Hunter by the chin, turning his face toward him then stripped off his hood. His face was free of any blood that wasn't his, and his cuts looked to be accidentally self-inflicted. They looked like he scratched too hard at a sore. But underneath his infected face and confused yellow eyes, the Hunter looked to be the man on the I.D.

Ellis smiled, "Nick, put'em down. I have an idea." Ellis stepped a few paces back from Nick, putting some space between them. Nick didn't have any problem with grabbing the infected by the arms and yanking them off of him. Quickly after, the Hunter hopped off his back and landed back on the ground, panting slightly as he looked about the safe room curiously.

Nick huffed, putting his hands to his hips, his suit coat hitching back as he did so, "What's your idea, Sport." He asked, sounding exhausted. Ellis grinned, looking back to the I.D. then to the infected. "Tate." He called.

Miraculously, the Hunter's head snapped quickly to Ellis, looking as if… well, as if Ellis had called his name. He looked expectant, waiting for anything further, his form paused.

Ellis gave a, "Holly shit!" and chuckled, "He still knows his name, Nick." He told the gambler, chuckling excitedly and coming up to Tate and rubbing his hands through his hair, rewarding the infected with affection. Nick sighed, "Well that sucks. I wanted to name the little fella' Shit Eater." The cantankerous man grumbled, then without waiting for any reply he turned and headed for a place to lie down.

Ellis had hardly heard Nick's grumpy mumbles over Tate's happy purrs as he enjoyed the petting. Ellis couldn't decide if the Hunter was more like a dog or more like a cat. So, he decided he was neither. "You're just sweet'ol Tate." He cooed to the infected, tickling under his chin for a moment before chuckling when Tate gave a playful bite to his fingers.

Nick found a bathroom and proceeded to sink down on the toilet seat cover where he ran his hands down his face with a deep sigh. He hated being in long term relationships for multiple reasons. There were too many problems and issues, but one of the more prominent problems was he hated when they wanted to get a pet together. Nick, for one, hated animals and their shedding fur and secondly, you might as well have slapped a baby in his arms for all the work and care they need. But being in a relationship with Ellis had never been a problematic one, apart from keeping it secret from the others.

He just never thought Ellis would be the one to force him into getting a pet.


End file.
